


Of Witches and Couches

by memitims



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Sneaky Friends, Stiles is kinda oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memitims/pseuds/memitims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A remote forces Stiles to get with the program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Witches and Couches

The Camaro sliced smoothly through the dark night until it reached the end of the block. Derek effortlessly parked the car between a navy blue truck and a silver sedan, sending a smirk in Stiles’ direction. Ever since Stiles had made a snide comment about Derek’s parking habits, the two had been competing to show off their skills whenever they rode in a car together. Which lately, was a much more frequent occurrence. Stiles definitely did not mind this change. In fact, he had practically begged Derek to accompany him on the latest stakeout, without even knowing what exactly Derek was staking out. 

“Why are we here, anyways?” Stiles clicked out of his seat belt and turned to face Derek. Derek grunted noncommittally in response, but Stiles was having none of it. He widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows, but Derek ignored him and turned to stare out the driver’s side window. 

“Dude, seriously? How can I help you be on the lookout if I don’t even know what I’m looking for? Is it other werewolves? Is it fairies? Oh my gosh! Is it witches? That would be so cool! Do witches exist? Wait. Does Hogwarts exist? I totally bet it does! If werewolves exist, Hogwarts totally has to.” Stiles was practically jumping with excitement, his long fingers frantically drumming on the side of the car. 

“Hogwarts?” Derek turned back from the window and faced Stiles with a condescending look on his stupidly pretty face. Stiles gaped at him, horrified. 

“Okay, I’m going to completely ignore the fact that you failed to answer every single one of my questions, because what? What? You don’t know what Hogwarts is? Are you kidding me?”

Derek just rolled his eyes and shrugged his broad shoulders. 

“You’ve never heard of Harry Potter? You know, wizards and witches and Ron and Hermione and stuff?”

He shook his head and glared at Stiles. Derek seemed to glare at Stiles a lot, but Stiles didn’t mind. Not when there were more pressing issues at hand, like the fact that Derek had no idea what Harry Potter was. 

“This is unbelievable. Wow. Okay. Basically, it’s this super-popular book series about teenagers with special powers, haha sound familiar? Except instead of being trained by some creepy, mysterious dude (Stiles gets a light smack on the back of his head for this), they go to an actual school and get taught by professors, and fight off evil, and eat a lot of delicious feasts.” 

“Sounds fascinating,” sneered Derek, his head already turned back to watch the house outside the window. 

“It is!” exclaimed Stiles, ignoring the sarcasm dripping from Derek’s response. “All the books were made into movies. You totally need to watch them! I own all of them. Dude, come over to my house tomorrow night and we can watch a couple, okay? My dad's working the night shift, so he won't be home. I'll make popcorn! You’re seriously missing out if you don't watch these.” Stiles crossed his fingers and turned towards Derek. The light from the moon filtered in through the Camaro’s windows and struck the side of Derek’s face, lighting up his sharp features. Stiles face broke into a huge smile as he caught Derek’s slight nod. 

“Fine. But only because Peter’s coming back tomorrow and I really don’t want to be alone in the loft with him.” Stiles pumped his fist victoriously. 

* 

The next day at school, Stiles didn’t see Scott at all until break. He rushed up to Scott’s messy locker and pushed his back up against the adjacent locker and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He started up at his best friend, who was currently struggling to pull out an unorganized binder from one of the shelves. 

Stiles chattered away about his morning and how mean his math teacher had been when she caught Stiles talking to Danny, again, before remembering the important thing he needed to tell Scott. 

“Guess what?” Scott finally shoved the uncooperative binder into his backpack and looked down at Stiles.

“What?”

“Derek’s never heard of Harry Potter. Isn’t that absolutely crazy?”

“How is that even possible?” asked Scott, his eyes wide with surprise.

“I don’t know man, but he’s coming over tonight to watch some of the movies.” 

Scott stared at him and an unrecognizable expression spread over his face. “Derek’s coming over to your house? Tonight? To watch movies? Derek?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles shrugged in response. “Wanna join? I was going to ask the others if they could come too. It’s never the wrong time for a HP marathon.” 

He was focused on pulling a stray thread out of his frayed backpack, but looked up curiously when Scott didn't answer him. 

“Um, I don’t think I can. Sorry, dude!” Stiles narrowed his eyes at Scott's delayed response. 

“Why not? You never doing anything on the weeknights. Including your homework.” The last part was mumbled, but Scott picked it up anyways, even without his superhuman werewolf hearing. 

“Hey! I do my homework! Sometimes. Which is um, what I have to do tonight. Yeah. I have a lot of homework and my mom will kill me if I don’t finish it. So I um, can’t come. Sorry!”

The bell for class rang right after Scott finished talking and he held out his hand to pull Stiles to his feet. As soon as Stiles was standing, Scott waved a hurried goodbye and rushed off in the direction of his class. Stiles rolled his eyes at his friend’s strange behavior. Weird. Scott was so weird. 

* 

Stiles entered the crowded cafeteria to find Scott and company huddled in a circle around one of the middle tables, whispering furiously. He slid his tray down next to Erica and everyone stopped talking and turned to look at him with fairly suspicious looks on their faces. 

“Hey guys. What’s up?” “Nothing!” piped up Lydia. “We were just talking about, um, the next full moon. Which is coming up. Soon. Yeah.” Stiles most definitely did not believe her, but he didn’t press the issue. 

“Does anyone want to come watch Harry Potter tonight with me and Derek? I have popcorn and stuff and my dad just installed this cool new speakers for the TV.” It was silent for a moment as they all exchanged glances. 

“I’ve got a really important chemistry quiz tomorrow that I need to study for,” said Isaac quietly, not quite looking Stiles in the eyes. 

“Lydia and I already have plans to go to the movies tonight,” bit out Jackson, in a way that was probably supposed to be friendly, but didn’t quite hit the mark. 

Allison turned to him with wide brown eyes. “I have to babysit, sorry!” 

“I have to work,” said Boyd gruffly. 

“I’d love to Stiles, really, but I have a haircut appointment later that took forever to schedule.” Erica emphasized her point with a shake of her shockingly blonde curls. 

“I’ve got a date,” smirked Danny, and all eight of them turned to him with curious expressions on their faces, all mentions of Stiles and Derek’s movie night long forgotten. 

“With who?” demanded Lydia. 

“I’ll tell you guys tomorrow if it goes well, okay?” 

They groaned collectively, but mumbled out a disgruntled chorus of 'okays'. 

* 

The doorbell rang as Stiles threw the second bag of popcorn into the microwave. Wow, this was a first. Derek Hale actually using his front door. He wiped his hands nervously on his shirt and went to answer the door. Nervously? Since when was he nervous. It was just Derek. Coming over to his house. To watch movies. In the dark. Alone. Jesus. 

When he opened the door, Derek pushed a tray of brownies into his arms and glared at him. 

“Hello. Wow, are these brownies? Did you make them? Are they any good? Sorry, I’m sure they are delicious. Can you even bake? Does your loft even have an oven?” 

“Yes, Stiles,” grumbled Derek and he pushed his way into the house. Stiles stuck out his tongue at Derek’s back and closed the door. He rushed into the kitchen and let Derek find his way into the living room. Stiles burned himself on the popcorn, dumped it into a bowl, grabbed the brownies, and snatched a six-pack of root beer from the fridge. Stiles entered the living room to find Derek sprawled out on one end of the couch, staring patiently up at the doorway. He had removed his leather jacket and slung it over the arm of the couch. Underneath, he was wearing a tight grey t-shirt, which Stiles was definitely not staring at. 

“Um, I’m just going to put these down here.” He shoved the food and drinks onto the coffee table and turned towards the television, taking a deep breath. Stiles removed Harry Potter and the Philospher’s Stone from the stack of movies and popped it into the DVD player. He grabbed the remote and turned back towards Derek. He took his place on the other end of the couch, which was really not all that far from Derek, considering how small the couch actually was. Yikes. 

They sat in silence through the first two movies, and Stiles periodically snuck glances over at Derek to see his reaction. Which was usually nothing, because Derek didn’t react to anything, unless he was raising his dark eyebrows at something particularly idiotic. 

As The Prisoner of Azkaban came to a close, Stiles searched around his legs for the remote, but didn’t feel it anywhere. 

“Derek?” 

“Mmm?” 

“Do you have the remote?” 

“No,” came the stubborn reply. 

“Are you sure? Didn’t you pause it to get some water?” 

“Yeah, but I handed it back to you.” 

“Nuh uh!” Stiles wiggled his fingers and shook his head vehemently. He leaned over into Derek’s space and began to search the cushions around his legs. Derek squirmed slightly, but let Stiles poke around. Stiles felt something hard and plastic and pulled it out of the couch, but it was only Derek’s phone. 

“Ugh! Where is it?” groaned Stiles. “I swear it was just here.” 

“ _Stiles_.” Derek’s voice came from above him, a few octaves lower than usual. Stiles glanced up at him and met Derek’s half-lidded eyes with his own. Oh. 

Derek reached out and clamped his hands firmly on Stiles’ hips, pulling him closer. His breath caught in his throat and his heart rate increased rapidly. Completely unsure of what to do with his arms, Stiles pressed his hands into the couch on either side of Derek’s shoulders. Then, Derek was moving forward slightly, pressing his lips into Stiles’, and Stiles was pressing right back. The kiss was soft and he heard himself gasp quietly as Derek pulled away. The gasp became somewhat of a whine and then Stiles was kissing Derek again, this time harder, and Derek was moaning, and _oh my god_. 

Stiles was straddling Derek now, and the hands on his hips were firmer and pressed into his hipbones, and Derek’s fingers were moving in steady little circles across his skin. Stiles pulled away to breathe and he searched Derek’s colorful eyes with his own. His pupils were blown wide, but Stiles kept dropping his gaze to Derek’s lips, and Derek was arching upwards to capture Stiles’ mouth again. Stiles moved his hands to clasp the back of Derek’s head and twisted his fingers into the dark hair. Derek pulled back, but moved down to mouth at Stiles’ neck. He was making some terribly embarrassing noises, but he didn’t really care, not when Derek licking his collarbone, and wow, Stiles had not realized how much he _wanted_ this. He was glad that Derek had given him the chance to figure it out. 

It was safe to say that they never got around to watching the fourth movie.

*

When lunchtime rolled around the next afternoon, Stiles smiled as he strolled into the cafeteria and joined his friends at their table. 

“Guys, guys, guys, guess what?”

The entire table turned to him with smug looks on their faces.

“We know.” Erica smiled evilly at him. 

“Finally,” breathed out Isaac and Scott in unison.

Danny just smirked at him.


End file.
